


What to Do?

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: Shameless [3]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble set when DG finds out Ahamo is her father and she's supposed to continue her journey without her friends. What would her new friends think? Could she just forget about them now that she's found her dad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. 2.5 of 5.

"But I can't go anywhere without my friends." DG, youngest Princess of the O.Z. pouted.

"DG, the Eclipse is almost here and you're the O.Z.'s only hope. Now your friends understand how important this mission is. Ask yourself: What would they want you to do?" Ahamo hated that he had to place such a heavy burden on his daughter mere minutes after he had finally been able to reveal that he was her father. He hadn't seen his little girl in fifteen annuals, since she had died and been brought back to life by his wife. He knew what he had to do, though, if they even had a slim chance to succeed; she needed to find the Emerald.

DG stared at him, boiling within. How would he know if her friends understood her abandoning them? True, she had been kidnapped, but now she had a choice to either find the Emerald or go back to find them, just as Cain and Glitch had done for her and Raw when they'd been captured by Azkadellia. However, when he asked her to ask _herself_ what they'd want her to do, she contemplated.

"Come on Doll, we'll be alright. Gotta find that shiny jewel." The Glitch in her head spoke clearly in that bright, chirpy tone of his. It seemed as if nothing affected her half-brained friend.

"DG get Emerald. Save O.Z. Save everyone." Raw, her heartfelt friend who always spoke the truth, advised her.

"Get going, kid. Find the thing and stay out of trouble. Forget about us, you have a mission to do." Cain, ever blunt, and ever worrying for her safety ordered.

She stared at the strange compass Ahamo had given her and knew there was no way out of this. If she wanted to save everyone, she had to find the Emerald first. As soon as she acquired it, though, she knew she'd go find Glitch, Raw, and Cain, even if she had to drag her father with her. Moving the broom away, she handed him the trinket so he could put it away, put her jacket on, and climbed the ladder after him. 'I'll come for you guys, just you wait. There's no way I could forget about you, Mr. Cain.'

**Author's Note:**

> Old note: Wrote this while I had twelve hours to write my five page research paper over half a year ago, was seeing random scenes of Tin Man on youtube and HAD to write this. By the way, the first line is probably my favorite line out of the whole series. Zooey Deschanel is too cute.


End file.
